


The Old Coffee shop Across The Street.

by attentionsana



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, F/F, Fluff, dubchaeng bffs, not a lot of angst just a lil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attentionsana/pseuds/attentionsana
Summary: Dahyun hates being late and yet she always ends up at the old coffee before work.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Old Coffee shop Across The Street.

**Author's Note:**

> Lets just dive right into it i guess !!

The day started out cold. 

Dahyun walked at a particularly fast pace down the sidewalk towards her job just to get out of the chill. The fact that she was late for work may have also contributed to the speed in her step

Now one may think that someone who is clearly striving to be on their bosses good side today wouldn’t be dumb enough to stop halfway and cross a street that led to the opposite side of their destination. 

This had become a dangerous habit. She couldn’t be late to work for a second time just this week and yet she found herself on the wrong side of the road, just across from her where she was supposed to be in the next 10 minutes. Once is a mistake, more than once it becomes a habit and Dahyun really couldn’t have that, 

but today… 

_ I can't,  _ she thought. 

_ One more step and I’m late for work. _

Dahyun took three more steps until she was facing the old coffee shop located across from her job. 

It was the beginning of the day so it was fairly empty. Painted a light tan to match the white decor that lined the walls. The quiet hum of the espresso machine as it poured out the contents into a cup below drew in Dahyun’s attention. She lined up behind the man waiting towards the register. 

“Hello, welcome to Love Line cafe what can I get for you today?” 

As the man ahead of her ordered, Dahyun couldn’t help but notice the girl just behind the cashier. She had blonde hair that met a light hue of pink just below her shoulders and a coffee stained apron wrapped around her waist. She seemed to be struggling with one of the machines before laughing and clicking a button sending coffee into a cup below. 

Dahyun let out a bit of air from her nose,

_ She’s only been working here a month, it's normal for her not to know. _

“Hello, welcome to Love Line cafe what can I get for you today?” 

  
  


Dahyun shook her head and her eyes trained on the figure in front of her. 

“Oh, sorry. Just an americano to go please.” 

\----

Dahyun sat towards a booth in the back of the cafe trying to distract herself with her phone, but the faint giggling from the girl behind the counter everytime she made a mistake kept calling her attention. 

  
  


The girl's movements were quite swift in comparison to her coworkers, or at least that’s what she thought. Who knew making an americano would move someone so much?

_ “Americano?” _

_ Fuck. _

This was her time. 

Dahyun stood up, making her way towards the girl holding out her drink. 

“That’s me.” she said with a smile, grabbing the cup from the blonde's hands.

“Enjoy!” 

The urge to do what she came to do grew in her chest. Dahyun felt her heart pick up speed at the thought. Asking her name wouldn’t be so bad? 

Her mouth opened before her mind could make the decision. No words followed.

The barista looked at her expectantly, her eyes travelling down to the shorter girls shirt that had a conveniently placed logo under the upper right pocket. 

“You work at the youth center?”

Dahyun closed her mouth at this, just now realizing it was ajar. Settling for a nod.

“My sister volunteers there, do you happen to know her?”

“Uh? I’m not sure...”

“Right sorry, her name is Chaeyoung!” 

The young barista looked around before pulling out her phone and showing the girl her lockscreen, “This is her.” 

Now this made Dahyun smile. She did know the girl, although she wasn’t a volunteer. Dahyun had been leading a group there that Chaeyoung was a part of. If this girl was clueless about her sister's true reasoning for being at the center, Dahyun should probably keep this info to herself. 

“Chaeyoung! I met her there last year!” 

The girl giggled at the quiet girl’s sudden excitement, “Tell her I said hi then.”

Just as quick as Dahyun found the confidence to talk, the moment faded. Several people entered the shop. She took this as a sign that she should go. With an apologetic smile, the barista waved to the girl, “I’ve got to get that, see you around?” 

Dahyun nodded, “I’ll say hi to Chaeyoung for you.” She said with a smile. 

Both of them faced their seperate directions, Dahyun moving a bit slower towards the door than she should have. She smiled to herself, realizing how big of a step she took today. Even if she was late, and bound to get scolded, she knew today would be a good day. She exited the shop, finding a rhythm in her step that wasn't there that morning when she got out of bed. She looked around and noticed the details of the trees that lined the streets, their leaves falling slowly as a sign of winter approaching. The way the breeze pushed her hair towards the left side of her face and made her hands cold. 

_ Her hands were cold. _

Just as the realization hit her, so did a hand on her shoulder.

“You forgot this!” 

The voice turned Dahyun to the girl, seemingly out of breath in front of her. 

_ Did she... run after me? _

“Oh, thank you… Are you alright?”

The girl paused to catch her breath, putting her hands on her knees and leaning over slightly.

“I forgot to tell you my name.” She straightened her back and held out a hand for Dahyun to take,  __ “I’m Mina, it’s nice to meet you.” 

Dahyun stared at the hand before reaching out to grab it, smiling at the girl who’s name she knew.

“Dahyun.”

_ Mina  _

she thought, 

_ Her hands are warm.  _

  
  
  


_ \---- _

“Kim Dahyun.” 

Dahyun froze, crouched down in an attempt to slide through the door unnoticed. She didn’t want to look up and see the glare of her boss because in all honesty she could already feel the fire in the voice that called to her. Embarrassed, she straightened out her back and looked towards the floor in silent apology. She knew she messed up and she wasn’t sure what excuse she would come up with this time. Before she could find a proper one though, a small noise reached her ears, was that… _ giggling? _

“Son Chaeyoung,” Dahyun snapped her head up as her eyes softened, “Your impression is getting too good.”

The younger girl laughed at this, “You think so?” a smile gracing her lips, “I’ve been practicing.” 

“I know so, just a bit more and you’ll be perfect. Maybe you can even use your powers for good.” Dahyun shook her head while laughing. 

_ This girl will be the death of me.  _

As the pair continued walking through the halls towards the staff room, which Chaeyoung was definitely not allowed in, there seemed to be a certain bounce in the older girls' step. It didn’t take long for her friend to notice as she started humming along to a song in her head, matching the rhythm with her feet. Dahyun didn’t notice though, seemingly lost in thought with a smile gracing her lips. Chaeyoung laughed as she started to slow, watching the older girl curiously. She came to a complete stop before clearing her throat, “Dahyun-unnie?” the girl simply looked up at her, giving her a small nod as response,

“What’s up with you today, why are you so,” She struggled to pinpoint exactly what she was trying to say, moving her hands in front of her to help speed up the thinking process. She settled on the first thing in her head, “Happy?”

“Happy? What do you mean? Do I not normally look happy?’ 

“No, that’s not what I mean!” Chaeyoung defended, “You just seem bright today!” 

Dahyun looked at her with soft eyes and a smile, because at this moment she absolutely could tell her younger friend the truth. The truth being that she had met the love of her life at the old cafe across the street. The love of her life that also just so happened to be the older sister of the girl she was looking at. 

So, she settled in her head that a conversation like that would have to wait, their meeting was starting soon. 

Nodding her head at the puzzled expression of the girl in front of her she said, “It’s just warmer in here isn’t it?” 

“I mean this in the best way,” Chaeyoung laughed, “You are so weird.”

  
  
  


\------------

The meeting went successfully. Dahyun always felt pride swell in her chest when she thought of the group she led. She wasn’t that much older, most of them being in highschool while a few were in their last year of middle school, but leading them was the best experience, her pride and joy. It was strange how everything came about. Dahyun was only 19 when she decided she would start volunteering to be a leader at the local youth center. She was 23 now and her responsibilities have since changed from being a shadow to whoever was leading to becoming the leader herself. 

Of course there were obstacles she had to face to be able to create a group such as this but nevertheless she persevered and was now the proud head of  _ ‘Young women's team building group 3.’  _ Sure it was corny, but it was her’s. 

She found herself awaiting the arrival of one of the girl's parent’s after the meeting. This wasn’t an unusual occurrence for her. Making sure all the girls made it home safely was a big concern so she made it her duty to wait with anyone who still hadn’t been picked up. 

She held her phone up to check the time, reciting it out loud, “3:34.”

The young girl looked up from her own phone, letting out a small sigh of frustration before sliding down against the wall onto the floor. 

“What’s wrong kid?” Dahyun said, mirroring the girls actions and putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“This happens everytime, I’m sorry you always have to wait for me.” 

Dahyun could sense there was a bit more to the topic so she waited until the girl spoke up again. 

“I just don’t think they remember I was here, I might as well just walk home if they're gonna forget me anyways.” 

Dahyun nodded her head as the girl continued, 

“I think I should just walk home.” 

Dahyun knew it wasn’t a close walk to wherever she was headed, but before she could protest a voice from the other side of the wall reached her ears.

  
  


“I’ll walk with you Tzuyu,” Chaeyoung emerged from the other side, her hands behind her back, “If you want me to of course.” 

Tzuyu’s eyes lifted at the voice and a smile spread across her lips, “Don’t you live the opposite way?”

The young girl’s back straightened out, eyes darting to Dahyun and then back to Tzuyu, “Yeah but uh… there’s this art store near your house that sells really good…. Uh pens?” She shook her head, “I was gonna head there anyways.” 

Dahyun stood, bringing Tzuyu up with her, “Tzuyu are you alright walking with Chaeyoung, I don't mind waiting longer.” 

Tzuyu nodded and the oldest let her go with a smile. 

  
  


Dahyun couldn’t help but laugh as the two started to walk away, seeing the shorter one quickly pull out her phone and discreetly look for art stores near an address that looked very similar to one tall girl standing next to her.

She would have to tease Chaeyoung later, for now she wanted some pastries from the old cafe across the street. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first mihyun story please leave feedback <3  
> @attentionsana


End file.
